metalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ministry
Ministry (dt.: Ministerium und Religiöses Wirken) aus Chicago, Illinois, USA, wurde 1981 gegründet. Sie begannen mit Synthie-Pop und entwickelten sich über Industrial und EBM ab 1988 zum Industrial Metal. Ministry ist die Band um Al Jourgensen, der anscheinend schon mehrfach nur kanpp einem Dro.gentot entgangen ist. : → Siehe auch Fear Factory, Godflesh, White Zombie → Im Juli 2018 spielen Ministry zwei Shows in Deutschland ! Sound anhören Erstmal ein paar Hörproben zur Einstimmung ... *'N.W.O.' – (video, 5:28 min) *NWO – (live, 7:38 min) *'Jesus Built My Hotrod' – (video, 5:03 min) *Rehab – (audio, 4:48 min) - Cover von Amy Schnappsmaus *Palestina – (audio, 3:18 min) - vom 2006er-Album Rio Grande Blood *'Stigmata' – (video, 7:02 min) *'99 Percenters' – (video, min, 2012) - politisch, spitze ! *'Antifa' – (video, 5:00 min) - vom 2018er-Album Geschichte von Ministry Ministry wurde 1981 von Bandboss Al Jourgensen als Synthie-Pop-Projekt gegründet. ... Es gab unzählige Lineup-Wechsel. Sie begannen recht soft und fern vom Metal ... 1992 kam das legendäre Album Psalm 69. Die Revolting Cocks sind ein Projekt zwischen Ministry und Front 242 ... Lard waren ein Projekt mit Jello Biafra ... Die 1000 Homo DJs waren ein Projekt mit Trent Reznor von Nine Inch Nails ... "... Auffallend ist Jourgensens politisches Engagement gegen die Republikaner." 2005 bis 2007 war Paul Rave'n (1961 – † 2007) Bassist. Er war zuvor bei diversen bekannten Bands wie ''Killing Joke und Prong, er starb an Herzversagen. Zwischen 2008 und 2011 war Ministry aufgelöst. Die Alben von Ministry Ministry haben seit 1988 '''dreizehn Alben gemacht. Die ersten beiden davor sind anscheinend seltsam (was an Pantera erinnert). Zuletzt kam 2018 AmeriKKKant. *1988 – The Land of Rape and Honey – 3. Album - ab hier richtung Industrial Metal *1989 – The Mind is a Terrible Thing to Taste – 4. Album - ab hier härtere Gitarren *1992 – Psalm 69: The Way to Succeed and the Way to Suck Eggs – 5. Album - ein Hit. *1996 – Filth Pig – 6. Album - weniger Samples *1999 – Dark Side of the Spoon – 7. Album *2003 – Animositisomina – 8. Album - anscheinend müll, um aus dem Vertrag rauszukommen *2004 – Houses of the Molé – 9. Album *2006 – Rio Grande Blood – 10. Album *2007 – The Last Sucker – 11. Album *2008 – Cover Up – 12. Album - enthält nur Coverversionen *2012 – Relapse – 13. Album *2013 – From Beer to Eternity – 14. Album *2018 – AmeriKKKant – 15. Album 4. Album – The Mind is a Terrible Thing to Taste Das vierte Ministry-Album The Mind is a Terrible Thing to Taste wurde ab 1989 aufgenommen und kam im November 1989 heraus. *Industrial Metal – 9 Tracks, 50:18 min – 14. November 1989 bei Sire Records The Mind is a Terrible Thing to Taste 5. Album – Psalm 69 Das fünfte Ministry-Album Psalm 69: The Way to Succeed and the Way to Suck Eggs wurde ab 1991 aufgenommen und kam im Juli 1992 heraus. *Industrial Metal – 9 Tracks, 44:38 min – 14. Juli 1992 bei Sire Records Psalm 69 war absolut herausragend, es war das erste wirklich harte Metal-Album mit Industrial-Anteilen, was die Sache sehr cool und heftig gemacht hat. Es war sehr erfolgreich und der He.roi.nkonsum der Band stieg rapide. 6. Album – Filth Pig Das sechste Ministry-Album Filth Pig wurde 1994 und 1995 aufgenommen und kam im Januar 1996 heraus. *Industrial Metal – 10 Tracks, 54:25 min – 30. Januar 1996 bei Warner Bros. Records Filth Pig Weblinks *Homepage – der Ministry-Webshop *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - die Bibel *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *Fanseite – (englisch, 1994 – 2012) en:Ministry Kategorie:Industrial Kategorie:Thrash Kategorie:Album 2013